The present invention is directed toward a baseball game and more particularly toward such a game which may utilize a regulation size baseball and bat but which may be utilized indoors.
Baseball has been referred to as the "National Pastime." It certainly is one of the most popular sports in this country. Participation in the sport is, however, limited since it must be played by more than one or two people and must be played outdoors.
Numerous baseball type games have been developed over the years to fill the gaps in participation in the actual game. Most of these, however, simply simulate baseball on a game board or electronically. They do not normally require any skills which are necessary to play the actual game.
Baseball practicing devices may also have been developed. One such device is shown, for example, in Pat. No. 4,258,916. This patented device is designed solely for batting practice. However, it does not provide very much practice since the ball is normally maintained in a stable, fixed position and is not pitched. Pitching machines, of course, have been utilized. However, these must be used outdoors.